Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Wiki:Guidelines
All contributions to the Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun Wiki are much appreciated. Here are the guidelines to keep in mind when helping out. General :*Vandalism is unacceptable: Do not vandalize pages; user will be blocked if vandalism persists. :*Offensive words are unacceptable: Do not use offensive and inappropriate language, including sexual and racist remarks. :*Be respectful of other editors. Communicate to prevent conflicts. :*Do not create useless or unnecessary pages. :*Grammar: Write articles with correct grammar and spelling. Correct and improve grammar on articles. :*Administrators: If they are any questions, contact an admin: LilacFlower, Wellnomatter References Any information must be supplied with references. References belong in a scrollbox at the bottom of each page. Reference link Reference section should be coded as: If referencing from the manga, "GSNK manga; Volume #; Chapter #" is a common style. Characters *Character names will use the English format: First Name, Last Name. *When referring to characters, address them as they are commonly addressed. But in certain situations be specific to prevent uncertainty. ::For example, if Umetarou Nozaki and Mayu Nozaki are referred in the same context, use their first names. If not, address Umetarou Nozaki as Nozaki, and Mayu Nozaki as Mayu. *If characters are referred in pages other than their own character page, remember to link them back to their page at least once in each section (ie: Summary sections). *A complete character page will have its infobox filled out, a brief introduction, a gallery page and the following sections filled: Appearance, Personality, Skills, History, Plot, Relationships, Quotes, Trivia, and References. **Plot and Gallery pages are sub pages, referred from the gallery tabs on top of each character page. Volumes *Volume pages are titled: Volume # *A complete volume page should have its infobox filled out correctly, a brief introduction, and the following sections filled out: Description, Chapters, Gallery, Navigation, and References. *The descriptions are taken from the English serialized volumes. *The navigation section should have both volume and chapter navigations. See Volume 1 for an ideal volume page. Chapters *Chapter pages are titled: Chapter # * A complete chapter page should have its infobox filled out correctly, a brief introduction, and the following sections filled out: Page Titles, Summary, Quotes, Gallery, Characters in Order of Appearance, and Navigation. *Page titles should be the official titles serialized in English by Yen Press. Scanlated versions will be temporarily written until the official titles are obtained. *Any page referred to in the summary (be it a character page, location, monthly girls' romance etc.), should be linked back to their original page at least once. *The gallery section should only have screenshots from their chapter. *Characters in order of appearance should be in a scrollbox. *The navigation section should have both volume and chapter navigations. See Chapter 1 for an ideal chapter page. Episodes *A complete episode page should have its infobox filled out correct, a brief introduction, and the following sections filled out: Summary, Quotes, Gallery, Characters in Order of Appearance, and Navigation. *The navigation section should have the episode navigation. Categories *The Wiki will become more organized if all the pages are categorized. If a page is a stub, add "Article Stubs" in the category section. Images and Videos *Inappropriate files are unacceptable. *Upload files with appropriate titles. If a file needs to be renamed tell an admin, rename it yourself, or tag it as "Rename" *If a file needs to be deleted, contact an admin or tag it as "Delete". *Do not upload an image with the same title as another. *Do not replace an image unless it is the same image with higher quality. *Fan art is not allowed on article pages, but may be uploaded to use on user pages. Other *Author names can be used either way, with correct format: First Name, Last Name or Last Name, First Name (with the comma).